


without you

by frustrated_writer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Merlin Waiting for Arthur Pendragon's Return (Merlin), Reminiscing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustrated_writer/pseuds/frustrated_writer
Summary: Merlin went to Avalon with hope of seeing his King once again.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	without you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Wishing Merlin has a happy new year too.

Merlin could still remember how the tears rolled down on his King's cheeks as he said the two little words Merlin have been holding onto for centuries, _thank you._ How Arthur looked at him for the last time with a smile of relief on his face and as life faded in his eyes. The heavy weight of his body as Merlin clung onto him pleading _stay with me._

Years, decades, centuries have passed and Merlin still waits for his Once and Future King. One day he will rise again just like what the great dragon had said and as how destiny had written and laid everything for him. Most of all, Merlin knows it deep down in his beating heart, thrumming with life and magic, that his Arthur will come back. Merlin will feel and be whole again. 

But for now, as Merlin watches Avalon still eerie and silent. No signs of life. Time has not yet come. _Another year without you, Arthur._

Merlin clutches the forget-me-nots in his hands. _I don't want you to change. I want you to always be you_. So he waited, waited, and waited to the point he became a _slave_ to destiny. But for everything's worth he is still the servant to his King till the day he dies. 

Another decade has passed, and Merlin felt a twinge of hope that he had suffered long enough. He thought his prayers are to be answered and he will finally see his King walk out of the Lakes of Avalon as beautiful as the day he lost him. 

"Not today, Arthur. But someday." 


End file.
